


Old self

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Lady dragon and exiled prince [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Old self

The knight woke up in the middle of the night, scared and sweating. It had been a few days since they started. The dragon also opened her eyes. The knight awoke her with his yelling.

 

\- You okay? - asked the dragon.

\- Yes, I'm fine - answered the knight -. Did I woke you up?

\- A little.

\- Sorry.

\- You were yelling, and scared me. But seems like the others didn't notice.

\- Sorry for scaring you.

\- What's wrong?

\- I've been having dreams about my old self.

\- Your old self?

\- He was way scarier than me. He always got what he wanted. He never lost a fight. He would think I'm a loser down here. That I can't do anything well.

\- Don't think like that. You can do things well.

\- I can't. I got exiled of my own kingdom, my title got removed, and some ladies tried to kill me. I'm just a loser.

 

Using her tail, the dragon hit the knight on his head.

 

\- Ouch! Why did you do that? - asked the knight.

\- Stop grounding yourself. You can change that. You can be much better than you were before. And I'm going to help you, but you need to tell me what's on your head.

\- I'm not prepared for that.

\- You don't need to do it now. When you're prepared, but better be soon. You don't have the life time I have.

\- Thank you.

 

The knight fell asleep laying on the side of the dragon, as always, way more calmed than before.


End file.
